


Hard Candy

by aerye



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerye/pseuds/aerye





	Hard Candy

Halloween was a holiday and all holidays were the same in the Vecchio household--high-decibel and hectic and filled with short people under the age of twelve. Maria and Tony's four seemed like twice as many on these kinds of mornings, running up the hallway and down the stairs, slamming the bathroom door. Between them, and Maria and Ma yelling for everyone to be quiet so _Raimondo_ could sleep, Ray didn't need the alarm to know it was time to get out of bed.

Out of the house, really. Breakfast was a wish and a prayer that wasn't gonna get answered, not with four kids dressing up in costumes for school. Someone had filled the coffeepot but hadn't bothered to turn on the stove, and the bacon still sat on the counter wrapped in butcher's paper. Little Marty was making short work of a bowl of Captain Crunch at the kitchen table while Ma applied white face paint to Mia, who was squirming around in her chair in a polka-dot clown suit. Maria was at the counter, packing lunches and arguing with Antonio about how much blood he could put on a fake head wound that looked real enough to make Ray feel kinda queasy.

Kids these days.

So Ray had a glass of water at the sink before he put on his suit jacket and coat, and after kissing Ma on the cheek with assurances that he was a man and could find breakfast on his own, he headed out the door and over to Racine.

Where Fraser waited in his everyday Halloween costume, bright red coat and ironed hat, more than happy to trade oatmeal and banana for a real meal over at the diner. Ten minutes later, Ray buried his nose in a cup of fresh brewed while Fraser dug into eggs over-easy, bacon and sausage, and a stack of buttermilk pancakes. Ray watched Fraser, so serious and intent, as he explained to Ray the story of Halloween, something about the Irish and pagan holidays, and then with the Catholics coming in and taking over like they always did. Something about All Saints’ Day Eve (and he needed to remember that Ma would want to go to church in the morning, and he should tell Welsh he was gonna be a little late). He stole a piece of Fraser's toast, and hid his smile in his coffee when Fraser frowned a little and said "please" was a word everyone would do well to remember. By the time Doreen had their check ready, three over-easy with ham and two more cups of coffee were hitting his system, and he thought maybe he was ready for the day.

Or maybe not. Seemed the spirit of the holiday had infected even the criminals in his fair city, and when four vampires held up the Bank of America on LaSalle, Welsh tagged him and Huey to follow up on their best clue: four pale-skinned masks ditched in the dumpster two blocks away. So he spent his day on the phone calling costume stores, explaining to overworked clerks who were busy renting the last few viable costumes in the greater Chicago area why he needed to nail down exactly where four of the forty million vampire masks purchased in the week before Halloween had been sold.

Fraser came by with Dief when he got off of toy soldier duty, and he brought sandwiches from Cereta's around the corner. He remembered Huey liked his bagel toasted and Gardino liked American--not French--mustard, and he remembered that Ray liked his capicollo with peppers and onions. They sat in the lunchroom and ate their sandwiches. Dief scrounged a vending machine hamburger from Elaine, and Ray had a soda while Fraser drank tea, and once or twice Fraser's knee touched his under the table.

By four they had a lead to follow up on in the morning, and Ray packed it in to head over to _la casa di Vecchio_ for the trick or treat portion of the day. Between nephews and nieces and the neighborhood kids whose mothers Ma had promised he would take around, he and Fraser had quite a crowd to chaperone. Mothers liked their kids to go around with the neighborhood cop; the kids liked hanging out with the Mountie and the wolf.

They set off just before sunset, Maria's four and the Cacchiones' two plus a visiting cousin, and Kitty Prianti's two daughters (who were dressed liked matching hookers if you asked him, and shouldn't be let out of the house looking that way), and the Tocchios' five. Ray put Antonio in front since he was oldest, and let the others fall in behind him according to age and gender, oldest to youngest, boys on the outside, girls on the inside. He and Fraser hung towards the back, making sure nobody got left behind, staying on the sidewalk as the kids went up to each door. Dief handled perimeter and kept everyone more or less together. Every few houses Vanessa, Kitty's girl, got an extra piece of candy for "Benton." Fraser thanked her kindly, every time, and then waited until the kids were trooping up to the next front door to sneak it to Ray. Ray decided he liked the mini-Hershey bars and Reese's peanut butter cups, but he wasn't too fond of the sour fruity things. He told Fraser maybe he should save those for Turnbull. Dief had his own source--Maria's youngest, Rose--even though she made him sit for each treat, which he endured with long-suffering grace.

Soon it was dark and the streets filled with kids. It got harder then, keeping track of everyone, and occasionally Fraser would excuse himself to help some woman with too many kids cross the street, which meant it was up to Ray to do the quick count while everyone compared their take, four plus two plus one plus two plus five. Dief quit begging and paid more attention, and didn't whine when Marty grabbed hold of his fur every time they had to step off the sidewalk. Eventually, Angie Tocchio's youngest started slowing down too much and they headed home. By the time they made it back to the house, Ray was carrying Sara Prianti and Fraser had Johnny Tocchio riding up on his shoulders.

Frannie and Maria had been busy while they were gone, so that by the time they turned the corner back onto North Octavia, Ray could see the house was all lit up and decorated for the neighborhood party. Frannie manned the door, decked out as a witch who maybe worked in a cocktail lounge: tall black hat, fishnet stockings, and her short black leather skirt. Maria was dressed like a gypsy. Ma just looked like Ma, except for the big red nose.

The night's spoils were unpacked and inspected and traded, and you could track the rising tide of blood sugar by the number of times Ma had to yell for everyone to keep it down. Dief took his leave and hid in the kitchen, where he curled up with a lamb bone and a plate of meatballs. Ray and Fraser set up the old washtub for apple bobbing while Ma and Maria helped the younger kids out of their costumes and put them to bed. Pretty soon the doorbell was ringing every couple of minutes and the house was full of kids, mostly Antonio and Mia's friends, and there was music on the stereo and self-conscious dancing.

Ray watched from the doorway with a mixture of amusement and annoyance as Frannie tried to pull Fraser onto the dance floor, and refused to admit that he cared much or was in any way relieved when Ma finally demanded she come back into the kitchen to help with the pizza. He stopped the beginnings of a fight between Antonio and Eddie Costellano, negotiated a truce on the music when he pointed out that most girls liked slow dancing, and confiscated a bottle of Bacardi before it made it into the punch bowl, although not before some of it had made it into a couple of the boys. He helped Ma carry pizzas, and refilled glasses with soda, and made a run to the video store for _Nightmare on Elm Street: Freddy vs. Jason_. He helped Maria pop popcorn and emptied the washtub, and when Fraser pulled him into a darkened doorway, he whispered "Trick or Treat" just before Fraser kissed him. Ray held on and kissed him back, and when they moved apart he could just see Fraser's smile in the half-light from the hallway. Ray smiled back and hoped it was one of his good smiles, one of his sexy smiles, and not the goofy one that made his nose look bigger than it already was.

And finally the movie ended and it was close to eleven on a school night, and Ray helped sort out hats and coats and costume props, and chauffeured kids home, while Fraser and Dief helped Maria load the dishwasher. Then he kissed Ma on the cheek and said he'd be home in a bit, and he helped Fraser carry Tupperware containers of lasagna and rigatoni out to the car. They were quiet during the ride to Fraser’s place, Dief curled up on the back seat and Fraser's hand just resting on Ray's thigh while the oldies station played "Monster Mash."

At 221 West Racine the lights were still blazing. The kids wearing costumes were older and harder, but most of them still flashed smiles at Fraser and discreetly tucked away cigarettes and bottles as Ray and Fraser climbed to the third floor. Taped to Fraser's front door was a homemade card, black construction paper with a lopsided pumpkin pasted on the front. Fraser paused for a moment to read it and then passed it over to Ray while he opened the door.

"'Happy Halloween, Constable Fraser.'" Ray read the childish scrawl. "'Do they have trick or treat in Canada? I like America because of Trick or Treat. Love, Adama.'"

Fraser hung his pea coat on the hook by the door and his uniform jacket over the back of a chair, and pushed up his sleeves. Dief headed right for his water dish, where he drank noisily. Ray passed the card back to Fraser, then shrugged out of his coat and watched Fraser tape the card to the refrigerator door next to three others--two ghosts and a bright purple witch. "Who's Adama?" he asked, hanging his coat next to Fraser's.

"Adama Azikiwe. 2G. Her mother is here on a student visa, studying biology." Fraser put the Tupperware inside the refrigerator and removed a carton of milk. Ray reached past him into a cabinet and took out a glass that he filled with water.

"Adama. Unusual name. Is she pretty?" Ray asked with a smile.

"She's very pretty, Ray. She's also eight years old." Fraser leaned back against the counter and drank from the carton.

Ray sipped his water. "So I got a few years yet before I gotta get all worked up about being jealous?"

Fraser smiled. "Five or six at least." He drained the carton and began collapsing it. "Can you stay?" he asked.

Ray set the glass down and moved closer. He put one hand on Fraser's shoulder, brushed his fingers against the warm softness of the thermal shirt. "For a couple of hours. Not all night--Ma will be wanting church in the morning."

"Ah." Fraser looked down for a moment, obviously trying to hide his disappointment, then tossed the folded-up carton into the garbage can and looked up at him again with a small smile. "Yes, of course. I should have realized."

"Friday." Ray tugged gently on one Fraser's braces, slipped a finger underneath and slid it up and down. "I can stay all night on Friday--I'll tell Ma there's a poker game."

Fraser put his hands on Ray's shoulders. "I suppose I should object to you telling lies to your mother, but…" He leaned forward, placed a soft kiss over Ray's mouth. "But I can't quite make myself."

"So you're saying I'm corrupting you."

"I'm saying…" Fraser skimmed his lips over Ray's cheek, "…that I find some allowances must be made. That certain aspects of this relationship create…"

Ray interrupted Fraser by kissing him again, hands curving around the back of his neck, thumbs tracing the line of Fraser's jaw.

When Fraser spoke again, his voice was a bit uneven. "…create challenges that I'm not entirely sure can be managed without some degree of subterfuge. Much as I would wish otherwise."

Ray drew Fraser's head down and they kissed again, just like they had earlier in the evening, in the doorway, but now they had time to linger; it was safe to let the kissing get a little messy, to let the desire show through. Ray felt the change come over Fraser from one kiss to the next, the way his arms tightened, the way his hands rose to cup the back of Ray's head. Fraser's mouth was soft, then insistent, and suddenly there wasn't any air left in Ray's lungs.

"Ray, Ray--" Fraser whispered his name feverishly and then he was kissing him again, teeth tugging at Ray's lower lip before he slid his tongue into Ray's mouth.

Ray felt the flush of heat rising up through him. It was dizzying. He twisted his fists into Fraser's shirt, pulling at it, dragging it out of the pumpkin pants.

"We should…" Fraser was breathing as hard as Ray was, eyes dark, and he ran his tongue over his lip, then jerked his head in the direction of the bed. Dief gave a snort and curled up under the table with his back to them. Ray dragged the braces down off of Fraser's shoulders and their hands got tangled up for a moment as they both went for the undershirt. They laughed--breathless, abbreviated laughs--and then Ray stepped back, leaving it to Fraser while he slipped off his own jacket and started on his tie. Fraser's hands joined his when he got to the buttons of his shirt, then slipped inside to touch skin, fingertips tracing the swirls of damp hair.

Ray moaned and pressed Fraser back against the counter. He tried to touch every place at once, kneading Fraser's shoulders, his back, the mounds of his ass and around to the front of his thighs, solid and trembling. "Jesus, Benny, you drive me nuts." Ray's hands were shaking, stroking up and down Fraser's thighs until Fraser reached down and dragged one of Ray's hands between his legs, pressing it against his dick.

"Please, Ray…"

And yeah, okay, maybe a time would come when the first thing in his head wouldn't be that the person he was up close and personal with had a dick, too. That the person turning him on like crazy was bigger and broader than he was. Or maybe his noticing the dick had become part of the turn-on, and he'd just gone from noticing it in a not so good _aw, Jesus, it's a guy with a dick_ way to a really good _wow, Jesus, it's a guy with a dick_ way. 'Cause god, it did feel good, Fraser felt good, with all that solid muscle and damp skin, and yeah, a hard dick that filled Ray's hand even through the thick wool. Ray struggled with the buttons, the zipper-- _god_ damn uniform--and slipped his hand inside.

"Ray--" A choked off moan and then Fraser kissed him again, devouring him, going crazy the way he always did when Ray finally touched him, skin to skin. Whoever thought Fraser was a cold fish had never seen him like this, half-naked and flushed all over, eyes half-closed while Ray stroked him. "God, Ray that feels so…"

"Nice?" Ray said softly, tightening his hand, drawing out another moan. "Good?"

"…good, yes," panting, moaning, "god, yes, Ray--" and Fraser seized his hand again--

"Benny?"

\--and pulled him into the other room, over to the bed. They stumbled to a halt beside it and Ray took Fraser in his arms again, and held on tight. He kissed Fraser again and again--quick, hard kisses--and then they let go of each other to pull frantically at their remaining clothing, discarding trousers, socks, shoes. Ray pulled Fraser down on the bed with him, taking advantage when Fraser stumbled over his long underwear and lost his balance. He was paid back in full when Fraser landed half-on and half-off him, and Ray gave a little "oof" before he laughed, and let his fingers skim over Fraser's hip.

"What do you want, Ray?" Fraser asked, breathless, nostrils flaring. His hand found Ray's dick again, big hand stroking. "What do you want?" he asked again, leaning his head down, lips barely touching Ray's ear. Ray jerked his head because it tickled, and then he smiled. And damn, he was pretty sure it was the big goofy smile but what the hell--he couldn’t help it and besides, he was naked and in bed with Fraser, and if that wasn't proof of something, then nothing would ever would be.

"Anything--suck me," he whispered, picking something quickly, even if it felt really dirty to say it out loud. Benny could drag this on for hours--days probably, if he stopped for a little dried pemmican occasionally--and if Ray didn't say something he'd be waiting forever to come, while Benny tried a little of this and detoured for a little of that, and as good as that sounded, Ray really needed to go home tonight. He stroked the soft skin from the base of Fraser's spine up to the back of his neck and behind one ear as Fraser slid down in the bed. Ray touched Fraser's hair, thick but too short to sink his fingers into, and he finally dropped his hands to the blanket and held on with his fists as Fraser took him deep into his mouth. Sucking cock _sounded_ dirty, he thought wildly as he closed his eyes, soft wet sounds and his own heaving breaths, like bellows, a counterpoint to Fraser's muffled intake of air.

Then the heat of Fraser's mouth was gone. "Ray…?"

He opened his eyes. Fraser's voice was deep and hoarse, and as Ray watched, he lifted his head and dragged his hand over his mouth. Fraser's mouth was swollen, lips wet and dark, and his _eyes_ …

"God, I love you." Christ, he didn't recognize his own voice any more. Didn't recognize himself sometimes. Fraser's eyes were shining and Ray grabbed him by the shoulder, pulling him up and on top of him. "Don't know what you've done to me but, Jesus, Benny--" and the rest of whatever he was going to say was lost in Fraser's mouth.

They fit their bodies together, Ray spreading his legs wide so that Fraser could settle between his knees. Fraser's dick pressed against his, smooth and hot. Fraser's pubic hair was rough in the damp slide of skin on skin, and Fraser braced himself on his elbows as he started to move, rolling his hips. Ray's breath stopped, and then escaped on a moan. Fraser's hands were on Ray's face, fingers stroking his cheeks, thumb sliding into his mouth and Ray turned his head to suck it. He could feel Fraser's eyes on him in the semi-darkness and he felt--Jesus, he felt like he was on fire, like if Fraser didn't touch him, didn't make him come, he’d die, right here and now, explode in flames and be burned alive until nothing was left but ashes.

"Ray, Ray, Ray…" Fraser chanted with the rhythm of his hips and kissed him, kissed Ray's face, his cheek, the side of his neck, his mouth. Ray wrapped his arm around Fraser's neck and made the next kiss deep and wet. Fraser whimpered, bucked hard against him, and then the scant inches between them were gone as Fraser's arms gave way. Ray's knees dug deep into the solid flesh of Fraser's hips and thighs, and he held on as he was rocked back against the thin mattress, Fraser over him and around him and, god, he was dizzy with it, he needed it--

Fraser cried out, every muscle in his body clenching tight as he jerked against Ray, his face contorted by joy and passion, half-obscured by shadow. Ray held onto him, feeling fierce and possessive, wanting to feel every shudder that coursed through Fraser, the growing slickness against his own belly. He didn't let go until Fraser suddenly went limp. Fraser gave a shaky sigh and dropped his head against Ray's shoulder, mouthed the sharp edge of his collarbone, "Ray," his bicep, "Ray," the crook of his elbow and finally the palm of his hand. "Ray…"

Ray exhaled shakily and curled his hand around Fraser's kiss, then nudged Fraser's shoulder and rolled him over, climbing on top. Ray's dick tucked into the tight pocket of their bellies, slick with sweat and come, and he started to move, pushing himself up on his hands and leaning over Fraser. He smiled--he didn't care what kind of smile it was--and kissed Fraser, felt him groan against his mouth, a hand on the back of his neck. Ray's breath caught in his throat and he dragged his mouth away, his head twisting to the side as he bit off a moan. He felt Fraser's hands gently touch his face as he thrust mindlessly against him, and then Ray was coming, tightening his grip on the blankets and crying out. Fraser's hands didn't leave him; they held on tight until reality righted itself and Ray sank, trembling, down to the mattress. Fraser turned with him as he did and wrapped an arm around him, holding him close.

They must have both dozed off for a few minutes but Ray woke up when it started to get cold. He looked over to see Dief peering at them from around the doorway. Dief snorted, and wagged his tail.

"That is rude." Fraser was awake, too. "And very inappropriate."

Dief gave another snort and wandered back off into the kitchen. Fraser sighed. "He has the manners of a--"

"Wolf?" Ray rolled onto his back. Sighed and stretched. "I gotta--"

"Go. Yes." Fraser turned onto his side, propped up his head with one hand. He traced the edge of Ray's collarbone with the other. Ray just lay there watching him, until finally Fraser sighed, leaned over, and brushed his lips against Ray's. "I'll get you a robe," he said and started to get out of bed. Ray pulled him back and kissed him, again and again, until Fraser was smiling, and then Ray let him go. He got out of bed as Fraser took a robe out of his closet and passed it to him, along with a towel.

"Thanks. I'll be back in two seconds, Benny," he said. Thankfully, there was no one in the hallway to see his mad dash to the bathroom or his knobby knees

When he got back to the apartment a short time later, Fraser had cleaned up too. Dief munched happily at a bowl of kibble and Fraser was all covered up in his red long johns, making tea. He'd sorted through the pile of clothes next to the bed, separating Ray's things from his own, and laid Ray's clothes over the back of a chair. Ray shook his head at the offer of a cup and drank another glass of water before he shed the robe and dressed. Fraser watched him dress, and Ray had to remind himself how early daily Mass was, and how Ma would complain if she had to be late.

He tied his tie without a mirror. "So, we're on for Friday?" he asked, taking his jacket off the back of the chair and shrugging into it. "Maybe see a movie? Grab a meal in Chinatown?"

"Friday would be fine, Ray." Fraser held Ray's coat, ready for him to put on. Ray wrapped his arms around Fraser and the coat together, and kissed the laugh from his mouth. There was another kiss, and then another, but Ray finally pulled away, put on his coat, and left.

Down on the street the kids were still hanging out, and Ray noticed they didn't worry about the cigarettes or the bottles when it was just him. A couple of the regulars raised their hands, though, and he nodded. Mr. Mustafi was there, jamming a bag of garbage into an already overfilled can, and he lifted a hand as well and smiled. "Happy Halloween, Detective," he said, before he went back to what he was doing.

Ray waved back. "Happy Halloween." He unlocked his car door and climbed inside, and started up the engine.

He smiled.

It was the goofy smile. He was sure of it.


End file.
